How Could This Happen To Me
by Queerio
Summary: Emily has already succeeded in coming out to her parents and having numerous conquests, yet she still can't get the girl she wants.
1. Calm before the storm

Emily sat at the dining room table, staring into her cup of black coffee. The house was quite for once. Her mum was out working, as was her sister, her dad was at the gym again and her little twerp of a brother was round Gordon's house.

Any other day Emily would have been delighted by this, but not today. Today she needed the hustle and bustle of the Fitch household to distract her from her thoughts.

Up until a few months ago the only thoughts that occupied the red heads mind were ways to punish her little brother for perving, choosing what outfits to wear out and this biggest one of course, was how to break out of Katie's shadow.

Now every thought she has was plagued by the blonde that captured her heart.

"You alright love?" a gruff voice from the door way asked. For a moment Emily was startled, then she realised that it was only her dad.

Nowadays he was the only one that could tell her and Katie apart, this was one of the reasons that he was her favourite parent.

She looked up from her black coffee, now cold, and just took in the man in front of her. Her father had always been quite handsome, she could see him in his youth as being the young heart throb.

"Yeah dad, just got caught up in my thoughts". She offered him a weak smile and hoped that it would be enough.

He walked further into the kitchen and kissed the top of her head.

"Ok kiddo". Emily breathed a sigh of relief at hearing him say that, then took her cup of cold coffee to the sink and proceeded to clean up.

When she finished the task at hand Emily decided that she would go to her room and try to relax.

As she approached the door her father called her back.

"Emily", she turned slowly, "you know you can talk to me about anything, right?". As he finished he looked straight into her eyes.

She offered him a weak smile and a small nod of the head then scurried off to the garage.

The summer before college Emily's dad had surprised her by converting the garage into a bedroom, despite the protests from her mother. Her dad had always seen the battle that Emily had with Katie.

She loved having her own space. The freedom she now had was outstanding. No one dared come into the garage and disturb her and even if they did her door could always be locked.

Something Emily never forgot, especially when she brought her lady friends around.

Just thinking about the shear amount of girls she had slept with made Emily roll her eyes. Despite having all those girls she still couldn't get the one she wanted.

Naomi Campbell.


	2. Things Keep Getting Better

How Could This Happen To Me 2

**A/N - ** So, as you can tell characters are pretty different to what they are in the series. I hope you still enjoy it though.

Reviews give me insight into what you guys think and also give me inspiration to write some more *hint* XD.

* * *

><p>Emily was nervous, almost as nervous as she was when she came out to her parents.<br>She didn't get nervous often, the first day of college, maybe, the first time she had sex with a girl, definitely. Yet neither of those events had made her as nervous as she was now.

She felt dizzy and nauseous. The reason for these sudden nerves you may be asking?

Naomi.

The red headed teenager was sitting right next to her love in the politics class that they shared. For some reason the teacher had decided to make a seating plan for this term, something about wanting to improve relations in the class.

Personally Emily thought the teacher was just a tosser that wanted to torture her for the next three months.

"The person you are sitting next to will be your study partner for the whole of this term s-". Emily had lost him by that point. One thing she had confirmed was that this teacher was in fact a tosser.

"-e begin, how about you all do a little introduction" he paused for a moment and looked through the register. "Ah how about….Crispin first?".

Emily noticed the tall, lanky, spot covered boy stand up and glare at everyone.

"My name is Crispin and in no way do I find this acceptable", for once Emily found herself agreeing with the stuck up boy, in no way was this acceptable.

"Rightio, next up…Emily?". Emily just rolled her eyes at the man and took her time in standing up.

"My name is Emily, I have a twin sister and I'm a lesbian" she gave the tosser a pointed glare and sat back down.

She found this entire thing pointless, they had been in this class for an entire year already, just because they had some new inexperienced teacher didn't mean they had to suffer through introductions again.

"That was pretty impressive you know", she was startled out of her inner rant by someone whispering in her ear, correction, the love of her teenage life whispering in her ear.

Emily developed goose bumps all along her arms and butterflies throughout her stomach when she realised just how close Naomi was to her. Now was not the time for her to become speechless, it's a shame no one was telling her brain that.

"…you know…the bit about you being a lesbian", it was then that Emily saw Naomi bite her lip. The red head knew that this was a nervous habit of the blondes, whenever she got nervous or scared then she would bite her lip and avoid eye contact with everyone.

Although Emily knew this seeing it occur up close and personal sent her stomach into overdrive.

"…" after a few seconds of sitting with her mouth open like a fish Emily decided to try and process words. "Yeah, well… thought it would be best to disappoint the boys early", she gave out an awkward laugh, trying to lighten the tension between them.

"Give the girls hope eh?". It was obvious that this had double meaning, yet Emily was too slow to get it.

"Yeah, wouldn't want them thinking they have any competition. Having said that they should be watching out for my sister and not me" Emily offered a weak smile to the other girl.

In reply Naomi gave her own crooked grin "Yeah…competition". Before Emily could question what the blonde meant the teacher interrupted.

"Last but not least, Naomi Campbell." The class sniggered at this; Emily never understood why people were so amused by it.

"I'm Naomi, I'm an activist and I found this lesson to be a complete waste of time". She glared at the teacher, challenging him to say something.

"Well, maybe you can think about how much of a waste it was when writing an essay for us", so he was going to accept the challenge. He really was a tosser.

"You and your partner can write an individual essay on the Lib-Con Government. Each essay has to be at least 2000 words too". The prat had a smug smile on his face the entire time.

Naomi glared at him, accepted defeat with a very loud sigh and then plopped back in to her seat.

"I'm sorry", she almost whispered the words but Emily heard them.

"It's fine. Soooo your place or mine?". She regretted asking it as soon as she saw Naomi's face.

"What?" If it were possibly Naomi was almost the colour of a lobster.

Emily, realising that Naomi had taken the question in the wrong context, tried to clear the situation as soon as Naomi calmed down a little.

"To write the essays, your place or mine? I just thought that since we are going to be working together we may as well start now?".

After an awkward exchange of numbers and an agreement to meet up after college the next day both girls left for their next class.

Emily, grinning like an idiot and Naomi confused as ever.

For once though, Naomi didn't care. Whatever had occurred during the Politics lesson just madder her feel good about herself and she hadn't felt like that in a while.

Emily on the other hand was ecstatic and couldn't stop thinking about her chance encounter.

This term of college seemed to be working out for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter I'm going have Emily go back to the first time she saw Naomi.<strong>


	3. And So It Is

How Could This Happen To Me 3

Emily was ten years old the first time she saw Naomi Campbell, even though it was 7 years ago she remembers it like it was yesterday.

Every single detail was imprinted into to her brain. At the time she had no idea why she remembered the girl, just putting it down to Naomi being the new kid at their primary school.

She remembers Naomi sulking with her mother, almost having a tantrum in fact. She also remembers that the blonde haired girl was wearing a knee length frilly dress and shiny black shoes.

Looking back this makes her laugh; especially since Naomi's fashion sense is so far from that now.

Emily shook the memory from her head however, as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

She then swore to herself that this would be the last time she wore skinny jeans, although they made her arse look fab, it was a bugger to get anything in or out of your pockets.

When she finally fished the bloody thing out of her pocket she opened her inbox, only to burst into a grin. Naomi had finally messaged her.

_Hey, hope you don't mind me messaging. Just wanted to make sure we are still meeting outside of college later?_

_Naomi…x_

Emily nearly squealed. If this was her reaction to just getting a text with a kiss on the end of it then she didn't know what would happen if her and the blonde ever kissed in real life.

She hurriedly sent a reply to the blonde and added some kisses. She then took out a fag and lit up.

The red head could not believe that in just two hours she would be headed to the blonde's house, she may even end up in the blonde girl's bedroom.

She smirked at this as all the things she wanted to do to that very blonde in that very bedroom flashed before her eyes.

She sobered up when her phone vibrated again. Taking another drag off her cigarette she read the reply from the girl who invaded her perverted thoughts.

_Sounds good. Can't wait to see you ;)._

_X X X._

Another grin made its way on to Emily's face. She swore her face was going to get stuck like this if she carried on.

It was then that the red heads thoughts drifted to the wink face at the end of her text. If this had been some other girl of Emily's fancy then she would have definitely thought that they were flirting with her.

However, because this was Naomi she was difficult to work out. She had awkwardness about her that Emily found adorable. Yet she was also mysterious and Emily couldn't quite work her out.

* * *

><p>The two hours passed quickly, almost too fast for Naomi's liking. She was nervous about taking Emily home, even more nervous about what might happen when they got to her place.<p>

"NAOMI!" the shout startled her out of her thoughts. As she searched through the crowd of people in front of her she found the red head.

There in all her glory stood Emily, bright smile on her face, lip piercings on show and as she stretched to wave Naomi was sure she saw a tattoo on her hip.

She let out a small groan. This was going to be torture.

If you asked Naomi when she realised she was into girls then she wouldn't be able to give you an answer. It's not that she doesn't know, it's just that there was no big realisation. She had always liked girls and that was just it, it was that simple to Naomi.

Of course, no one knew this bar her mother and a few select girls who she has pulled when she went on holiday.  
>Naomi wasn't ashamed of what she felt for women; it was more of a "Don't ask, Don't tell" policy with her. If no one asked her about it then she saw no need to tell them about it.<p>

It seemed that whilst lost in her thoughts Naomi had walked over and now stood in front of Emily.

As she made eye contact Naomi felt her pulse accelerate, this only lasted a second though.

"Nice tattoo" she stated. Emily looked confused for a moment. "On your hip", Naomi reached out and traced Emily's hip bone, surprised by her own actions "it looks good".

Emily looked away sheepishly. "Thank you, I got it last year".

The blue eyed girl smiled for the first time during their interaction "Got any more?"

The read head bit her lip, looked Naomi in the eyes and smirked. She then leaned in and whispered in Naomi's ear "Maybe I'll let you look for yourself later".

Before she pulled away she planted a small kiss to Naomi's jaw and then winked at her.

From that moment on Naomi knew she was in for some fun with the red head and hoped to God that she was going to get to explore every inch of her body. Hopefully more than once, just so she could be thorough in her examination for tattoos.


	4. Let's get naked

"Ugh, that feels so good" Naomi let out a loud moan.

"Are you sure I'm not doing it too hard" Emily whispered. She didn't want to stop but she wanted to make sure Naomi was ok.

"God no, you could do it harder if you wanted".

Emily decided to take what Naomi said on board and concentrated on what her fingers were doing, making sure to go harder.

"Oh God, that's the spot, right there! Please don't stop". Naomi was breathless at this point, panting every time Emily moved her fingers.

The blonde girl let out a satisfied groan and then turned to face Emily.

"You're awfully good with your fingers". Emily saw the playful smirk on Naomi's face, she was sure that if the blonde wasn't so tired she would attempt to flirt some more.

She replied without missing a beat "Years of practice", she also added a smirk of her own and an eyebrow raise.

Naomi instantly blushed.

"Whe- uh…where did you learn to do that?" Emily noticed how Naomi had started biting at her lip. So, she made the girl nervous eh? This was going to be interesting.

"My dad taught me". A simple statement, yet Naomi's eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"Your dad taught you how to do that?"

"Yup. He does work at a gym you know. Occasionally he had to give massages."

"Oh". Naomi was crimson now. She was biting her lip so hard Emily was sure it would bleed.

Sensing Naomi was embarrassed and nervous, never a good combination, Emily decided to change topics.

"So, how many words do we have for dickhead?"

They had been working on the essay for around two hours but Naomi had started to get spasms in her back and they stopped. It was then that Emily had offered up her magic hands and given the blonde a massage.

Emily wished that she hadn't though. When Naomi started to moan she had gotten very turned on.

It was taking every ounce of self restraint not to just jump the girl.

"Well over what we were meant to write. Hopefully that will teach him and we won't get punished again". Emily was sure Naomi didn't mean it to sound sexual, but it did and it just made her realise how much she wanted to touch Naomi.

"So….do I get to do an inspection?"

Emily was at a loss. "An inspection?" she asked timidly.

"For more tattoos?" Naomi was being adventurous now. Emily liked it.

"Hmmm I don't know. I mean, where would you start inspecting?" if Naomi wanted to play, then Emily was gonna cooperate.

Emily took a chance and looked at the blonde girl. She noticed that Naomi was biting her lip again and looked to be contemplating her next move. She also noticed the glimmer of insecurity in her eyes.

These two things didn't rest well with Emily so she decided to let Naomi off the hook.

"How about I just show you them?" she asked timidly, surprising her self. It seemed that the blue eyed beauty had the effect on her.

From a moment of being cocky and confident, flirtatious and forward to a timid and shy girl.

Naomi broke out of her trance and nodded her head, as if speaking would break her.

In that moment all Emily wanted to do was hold the girl and ask her what was wrong, but she wasn't brave enough.

Instead she lifted the bottom of her t-shirt slightly and showed Naomi the tattoo on her hip.

Naomi reached out and traced over the lines tentatively, looking up to check that this was ok with Emily every so often.

The tattoo was of the Deathly Hallows symbol. Emily was a Potterhead and decided to get the tattoo after reading the final book.

"Big fan? Naomi asked, almost sniggering to herself.

Emily noticed this and just poked her tongue out at Naomi.

"Ready to see the next one?" it was like Emily was daring the girl who sat before her.

"I was born ready" Naomi stated, accepting the challenge and locking eyes with the red head.

"You were born ready to see me half naked? Well that's good to know." Emily sent a wink to the girl and began pulling her shirt over her head, missing Naomi turn crimson, opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

When the t-shirt was finally discarded, flung into a corner of Naomi's room, the red head turned so her back was facing the other girl.

For a moment the girl just stared at Emily's back, taking in every little detail, having to physically restrain herself from just reaching out and touching her.

When she realised that there was no tattoo on Emily's back she poked the girl.

Emily immediately knew what the poke was for and before Naomi could utter a word she said "I just wanted you to see me half naked". Another wink and cocky grin and she had earned herself another blush from Naomi.

"I do have one on my ribs though". She lifted her left arm and revealed the words scrawled across them.

"We accept the love we think we deserve. I love that book." It was a simple fact but Naomi looked so excited because of it.

"It's life changing to some people". Emily smiled and looked down at Naomi. "Are you ready for the next tattoo?"

An eager nod was enough for Emily and she began unbuttoning her skinny jeans. Before she has even undone the first button a hand was on hers, stopping her.

"What….what are you doing?" there was a slight tremble in the blonde's voice.

"The next tattoo is on my leg. I'm wearing skinny jeans so I can't exactly roll them up. It'll take two seconds". Emily stated the facts in a calm manner, making sure Naomi was ok, watching her cautiously the entire time.

"O-..Okay.". The sapphire pools that has been looking at Emily glanced around the room wildly, inspecting every part of the room that Emily wasn't in. The hand was removed from the jean buttons though, a sign to carry on.

The weary eyes of the red head glanced at Naomi for a minute and then looked back at her jeans, continuing with the task of getting them off.

When she was finally done she reached out and touched Naomi's hand.

"All done if you want to look". Emily now found her self biting her lip nervously, standing in just her underwear, in front of the girl she had loved since she was 14.

This was a big thing for her.

"Its right there" she pointed at her calf.

Sapphire eyes looked at Emily's leg, not daring to go higher.

"Pon and Zi?". In front of her was one of the cutest things Naomi had seen. It was a simple image of Pon and Zi, one that the blonde had seen hundreds of times before.

Yet this time it was very cute and appealed to her, she thought that it fit Emily perfectly.

Emily looked down to find Naomi smiling and just staring at her tattoo.

Then the sapphire eyes raked their way up her body, stopping to stare at her batman boxer shorts. A small smile on her face.

They then continued to check out the rest of Emily, spending an extra minute on two on her black and pink bra, something that didn't escape the red head's attention.

Oh yes, Naomi Campbell was definitely the love of her life. Now it was just down to Emily to make sure Naomi knew this and make her realise that the alternative girl would never let her down or hurt her.

This was the start of their love right here and right now.

* * *

><p>AN - I hope you guys like this. It goes between Naomi and Emily's P.O.V at times, sorry if it gets confusing.

I haven't been updating recently, but now I'm on summer holidays so you can expect a lot more.

Also, review. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like etc.


End file.
